The meadow of the children
by Alilium
Summary: La mission d'extraction visant à sortir Katniss Everdeen de l'arène, est un échec. Le Capitole détient le geai moqueur. Peeta se doit à présent de devenir le porte-étendard de cette révolte. Tous deux deviennent les pions du Capitole et de la rébellion, utilisé l'un contre l'autre. Les places sont échangées.
1. Prologue

_Ma première fanfiction reprenant l'univers de la trilogie des Hunger Games et de son histoire, il s'agit là d'une pure expérimentation à plus d'un titre. Rédigée à la demande d'une amie, j'espère seulement ne pas trop saccager l'œuvre de Suzanne Collins. Une histoire qui est donc sans prétention aucune. Celle-ci débute à la fin de "l'Embrasement" (Catching Fire) et de l'édition Expiation, une issue différente pour la soixante-quinzième édition des Hungers Games, pour ceux qui s'aventureront dans ce récit (bon courage à eux !), j'espère que vous appréciez Peeta, qui sera le principal narrateur. Il est cependant possible que cela change à l'occasion de chapitres bien précis. Le thème de cette fanfiction aura surement été traité à de multiples reprises. L'histoire sera principalement centrée sur le point de vue de Peeta par rapport à la rébellion. Qu'aurait-il parfois pensé, ressenti à la place de Katniss. Elle évoluera au rythme des bouleversements de la rébellion, un sort différent pour bon nombre de personnages. De nombreux éléments seront repris de "La révolte", de façon à ne pas trop s'en éloigner. Bien qu'à mesure que les chapitres passeront, je prendrai de plus en plus d'autonomie. Je conclus donc ce commentaire tout à fait inutile, surtout profondément ennuyant.^^_

_Et je vous laisse découvrir le prologue, en espérant qu'il plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires._

* * *

**Prologue :**

-Je les accompagne pour les couvrir, je m'exclame.

Immédiatement, je me heurte au regard réprobateur de Beetee.

-Tu es trop lent. En plus j'ai besoin de toi ici, Katniss peut courir avec Johanna. Je regrette, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Si les filles veulent avoir une chance de s'en sortir, elles doivent partir maintenant.

Katniss m'assure alors que tout ira bien, mais même cela ne parvient pas à me détendre. Le sentiment que la situation est en train de m'échapper, s'accroît à chaque seconde qui passe. On l'éloigne de moi, on l'emmène hors de ma portée, là où je ne serai pas en mesure de la protéger. Beetee a pourtant raison, et il me faut me résoudre à la laisser partir. Je ne leur serai d'aucune utilité en les suivant, au contraire je ne ferai que les ralentir.

Beetee s'empresse d'ajouter quelques autres précisions, mais je n'entends absolument rien de ce qu'il dit. Concentré sur Katniss, dont je ne détache plus mon regard, à la recherche de mes mots. Les secondes filent à la vitesse de l'éclaire, et dans quelques instants, elle ne sera déjà plus là. Alors que je m'apprête à émettre une nouvelle objection, Katniss se rapproche et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

-Ne t'en fais pas. On se voit à minuit.

Elle se penche alors plus près encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres n'effleurent les miennes. Puis elle se dégage presque aussitôt, sans ne plus rien ajouter. Son attention se porte alors sur Johanna.

-Prête ? lui demande-t-elle.

Cette dernière lui offre une réponse positive, et les voilà qui entament leur descente en direction de la jungle. Et chaque nuit, je tente vainement de leur emboîter le pas, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il adviendra d'elles par la suite. Mais inlassablement, mes cauchemars prennent la même tournure. Je ne peux que les observer s'éloigner, pour finalement disparaître entre les branches. Je ne suis plus maître de mes mouvements, mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Je suis comme spectateur d'une scène passée, condamné à la revivre encore et encore, dès lors que je perds conscience.

Le sentiment d'impuissance qui m'habite est insupportable, et je me débats dans mon sommeil. Je me revois courir à en perdre haleine, dans la chaleur étouffante de l'arène, désorienté, catastrophé, apeuré, je ne sais plus… Le fil s'est rompu. Mes pas m'ont guidé jusqu'ici, mais j'ignore tout à fait de quelle façon. Je la cherche, je crie son nom toujours plus fort, qu'importe que je me fasse remarquer, j'en perds mon souffle. Je me fraye un chemin tant bien que mal entre les arbres, dans un état second. La peur latente de l'avoir déjà perdu me transperce de part en part.

Je perds définitivement toute contenance, je n'ai qu'un seul mot en tête, Katniss. La résonance de la jungle, le bruissement des arbres, le craquellement des branches sous mes pieds, le simple bruit de ma propre respiration, tout me devient odieux, je ne supporte plus ce bruit constant. Parce qu'il y a bien un son que je redoute par-dessus tout. Un premier coup de canon retentit, et quelque chose se brise en moi. Je l'appelle, je m'époumone, je deviens fou. Je croise Brutus, encore penché sur le corps inerte de Chaff et je n'hésite pas. _Lui ou moi… _Je me jette sur lui, et ne le lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rendu son dernier souffle. Un second coup de canon perce le ciel, et je reprends ma route.

Je l'entends crier mon nom, elle est là quelque part, surement tout aussi désorientée que je peux l'être, mais elle est vivante. Je serre les dents et je cours. Il me semble que mon propre corps me fait défaut à présent. Mes jambes me répondent avec davantage de difficulté, ma prothèse me ralentit dans ma course, me tirant des jurons de douleur. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, ni même sur les meurtrissures qui me parcourent dorénavant la chair. Les lacérations des branches et des feuilles, qui deviennent tout aussi tranchantes que du papier de verre. Tantôt ma vision se trouble, je me sens défaillir, mais les cris persistants de Katniss me raccrochent à la réalité. Je tombe, je me redresse tel un poids mort, je parais errer sans but précis. Cette musique me terrifie, la voix de celle que j'aime me berce, comme une invitation à succomber à l'inconscience contre laquelle je lutte, aussi bien qu'elle me transperce, elle semble à la fois si proche et si lointaine. Je deviens fou, à présent j'en ai la certitude. J'entends les glas de ma propre souffrance, et je ne sais plus si je pleure ou gémis.

Ma voix se perd toujours plus profondément dans cette jungle, alors que je l'appelle avec insistance. Mais cette course sans fin n'obtiendra jamais son gain. Je n'ai pas retrouvé Katniss cette nuit-là. Une dernière détonation nous a irrémédiablement éloignés l'un de l'autre, si tenté qu'elle se soit vraiment trouvée si proche à un moment donné. La terre s'est dérobée sous mes pieds et un vent s'est abattu sur nos pauvres carcasses déjà meurtries, nous emportant comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons, puis j'ai perdu le contact avec la réalité.

Je me réveille cette nuit comme toutes les autres, à demi prisonnier de mon drap, des sueurs froides me parcourent tout le corps. Je ramène mes mains moites à mon visage, que je palpe avec acharnement, comme pour me prouver que tout ceci est bien réel. Et inlassablement je répète cette même phrase dont la véracité m'anéantit toujours, avec une force égale aux nuits précédentes.

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark, j'ai dix-sept ans. J'ai remporté la 74ème édition des Hunger Games. Je viens du district Douze. Il n'y a plus de district Douze. Le Capitole l'a réduit en poussière. Ma famille a péri dans son bombardement. Je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai participé à l'Expiation. On m'en a sauvé. Katniss a été faite prisonnière. Ils la supposent morte. Il serait préférable qu'elle le soit. Mais je sais qu'ils la torturent. Ce supplice n'aura pas de fin. »


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre, à proprement parler. On y retrouve Peeta dans le décor du District Treize. Je reconnais avoir quelques difficultés à me mettre dans la peau du personnage. Du fait qu'il est foncièrement gentil, par conséquent il en devient particulièrement complexe à interpréter. Ce chapitre introduit la situation actuelle, le texte est énormément centré sur les sentiments de Peeta et la façon dont-il perçoit les choses de façon à comprendre tous les enjeux. Il n'est pas dans le même état d'esprit que Katniss dans le bouquin, ne vit pas les choses de la même façon. Il est désorienté, souffre de quelques troubles de l'attention, il s'adapte à la vie dans le Treize et doit surmonter la mort de ses proches. Pour ne rien arranger, les rebelles le tiennent dans l'ignorance depuis son sauvetage de l'arène, ce qui laisse de nombreuses questions sans réponses. J'espère être resté assez fidèle aux personnages. En espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture. Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues! =)._

* * *

**Chapitre1:**

J'éprouve quelques difficultés à quitter le compartiment 309, auquel on m'a gracieusement affecté. Le souvenir de cette nuit cauchemardesque bien trop vivace, je ne trouve plus la force d'espérer que ces images s'effaceront de mon esprit au bout de quelques heures. Les bras crispés, j'emploie un temps précieux à lisser les draps de ma couchette, de façon à ce qu'aucun pli ne puisse être visible, puis j'entreprends exactement la même manœuvre avec la couverture. Cela a le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit au moins un instant. C'est presque « thérapeutique » pour moi, tout comme cet exercice qui veut que l'on parte des certitudes les plus simples, pour aller vers le plus compliqué, un conseil des médecins. 7 h : Petit-déjeuner, il doit être près de huit heures. Plateau en main, je reçois ma portion de bouillis de céréales, de purée, ainsi qu'une simple pomme. Le fruit bascule dangereusement d'un côté, puis de l'autre, tandis que je traverse la faible distance qui me sépare encore de ma table. La main munie d'une cuillère, j'entame rapidement ma purée. L'appétit n'est pas une chose qui me manque. Pas seulement parce qu'ici le gaspillage tendrait presque à être considéré comme un crime. Mais parce que je sais que prendre des forces, est une chose qui me sera nécessaire.

Une certaine agitation règne dans le réfectoire. Il n'y a rien de surprenant à cela. Comme si chacune de mes apparitions devait inévitablement provoquer le même trouble. On s'y fait avec le temps, on s'y habitue. Il n'y a pas d'hostilité manifeste, simplement de la curiosité. Un intérêt vif pour ces étrangers du district Douze, qui du jour au lendemain sont débarqués par centaines chez eux, s'immisçant dans leur quotidien. De sorte que le fait d'être un tribut vainqueur, rescapé de l'édition Expiation, ne risquait pas de m'aider. L'atmosphère paraît pourtant particulièrement tendue, ce matin. Si bien que personne ne semble relever ma présence, qui passe tout à fait inaperçue. Si je ne suis pas à l'origine de ce malaise, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui en est la cause. J'attaque ma bouillie de céréales, quand je remarque deux hommes, dont les regards convergent dans ma direction. Aussitôt, ceux-ci baissent la tête, non sans poursuivre leur conversation, qui me paraît tout à coup particulièrement intéressante.

Il y a fort à parier qu'ils parlent de moi. Certainement pour débattre de mon état mental, comme la plupart des gens ici. Il faut dire que le bracelet que je porte encore au bras droit, ne passe pas tout à fait inaperçu. Sans crainte de manquer d'objectivité, la grande majorité de ces personnes prétend pouvoir avancer que je n'ai plus toute ma tête, ou tout du moins que je suis désorienté. Après tout, le propre de l'homme est bien de commérer. Même s'il ne pourrait bien s'agir que de cela, le sujet de leur discussion pourrait également être tout autre. Alors je prête l'oreille, mais de là où je suis, je ne perçois que quelques bribes de conversation, trop peu pour avoir une idée précise de la situation, mais bien assez pour m'en donner un aperçu.

-Une véritable bombe, je te l'assure, soutient l'homme à la barbe grisonnante.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, près d'un mois que la soixante-quinzième édition des Hunger Games a été interrompue. On se demandait tous ce qu'il attendait…

-Eh bien, on peut considérer qu'il est finalement passé à l'action. Reste à savoir ce que va entreprendre la présidente.

La présidente du Treize, ou Alma Coin… Je ne sais que très peu de choses à son sujet, hormis le fait qu'elle ne m'inspire aucune confiance.

-Oui, enfin maintenant on sait enfin ce qu'il est advenu de… Enfin ce n'était pas un fait avéré.

Le plus jeune marque une pause, je le sens posé les yeux sur moi. Le nez dans mon bol, celui-ci semble soudain me conter une histoire au combien merveilleuse. S'il a remarqué que je tentais de suivre le fil de leur conversation, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Cependant, son acolyte le suit du regard, tous deux me fixent le temps d'un instant, avant de se retourner.

-Tu crois qu'il sait ?

Figé sur place, ma main retombe mollement sur mon genou, intrigué.

-Je ne crois pas non, lui répond le plus âgé. Auquel cas, je ne crois pas que…

-Attends…

Son voisin vient de l'interrompre brusquement, une main plaqué sur sa bouche. Je m'aperçois alors que j'ai relevé la tête, instinctivement. Et cette fois, ils n'ont pas manqué de le remarquer. Nous avons beau être séparé par plusieurs tables, je sens comme un profond malaise. Dans les minutes qui suivent Ils s'empressent d'avaler leur restant de purée, manquant s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Puis deux plateaux viennent s'ajouter à la pile déjà imposante. Eux, disparaissent sans perdre une seconde. Comme si s'attarder un instant de plus ici , leur était devenu insupportable.

Je reste interdit face à cet échange, dont l'issue n'a fait que me troubler davantage. Qu'entendaient-ils par "une véritable bombe" ? De qui parlaient-ils, en faisant référence à ce fameux passage à l'action ? Je retourne ces mots dans un sens puis dans l'autre, sans parvenir à comprendre. Et cela me rend fou. Comme si mon cerveau refusait catégoriquement de coopérer, aujourd'hui. La rébellion, le Capitole, Snow… Je ne parviens pas à me concentrer, un point semble toujours m'échapper. Mes doigts s'emmêlent d'eux-mêmes entre mes boucles blondes. Je me surprends à désirer la présence de Delly plus que toute autre chose. Elle, serait en mesure de m'aider à éclaircir mes idées, à émettre un raisonnement qui tiendrait la route. Mais elle n'est pas là, elle doit déjà se trouver au centre d'éducation, afin de suivre le cours d'histoire nucléaire. Frustré, j'avale tout le contenu de mon plateau. Jusqu'à ce que le trognon de ma pomme n'atterrisse dans le bol ayant servi à accueillir la bouillie de céréales.

Suspicieux, un homme m'arrête à la porte, afin de s'assurer que je ne cherche pas à faire passer de la nourriture en dehors du réfectoire. Il finit par me laisser passer sans même un regard. La porte claque après mon passage.

-Peeta !

Dans un sursaut je me retourne, Gale est là, bras croisés. Il ne souffle mot, me toise de tout mon long, comme s'il me jaugeait, m'examinait, peut-être bien les deux. Je sens son regard insistant posé sur moi. Alors je fais de même, je l'étudie, je soutiens son regard, et nous restons ainsi, sans bouger, sans oser briser le silence. Une certaine gêne, un embarras est palpable, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il ne m'apprécie pas, j'en ai toujours eu parfaitement conscience. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même de mon côté, pouvoir ressentir la même amertume à son égard, être en mesure d'éprouver ce mépris qu'il a pour moi. De sorte que nous pourrions nous détester, sans culpabilité aucune. Ce serait tellement plus facile ainsi. Mais j'en suis bien incapable. Et pourtant, je l'ai jalousé pendant longtemps, principalement parce qu'il tenait dans la vie de Katniss, une place que je lui enviais. Une place à laquelle je ne pourrai jamais prétendre.

C'est finalement Gale qui se décide à combler le silence, d'un geste de la main il m'invite à le suivre.

-Tu es attendu au centre de commandement, me dit-il.

Perplexe, je reporte mon attention sur le programme du jour inscrit sur mon poignet, plus tôt dans la journée. Il en est ainsi chaque matin, mon bras se retrouve marqué par un dispositif mural, qui trace lettre par lettre mon emploi du temps du jour, il est impossible d'y échapper. Rien n'indique _8h30 : Centre de Commandement. _

-Tu en sûr ? Parce que…

Je n'ai pas même le temps de relever mon poignet, qu'il me coupe d'un ton sec.

-Oui, maintenant allons-y !

C'est alors que je comprends, il est là pour moi, il est venue me chercher. Et ce n'était certainement pas à son initiative. Cependant, je lui emboîte le pas et il se retourne sans ne rien ajouter. Nous marchons côte à côte. Je n'entends plus que le chuintement produit par le contact de mes semelles sur le sol. Je me risque à jeter un regard de son côté, Gale arbore un air grave, celui que je lui connais depuis mon arrivée dans le Treize. Il m'en veut, je le sais. Tout comme moi, c'est Katniss qu'il préférerait voir à cette même place. J'aimerais le lui dire, mais à quoi bon ? Un millier de sentiments contradictoires me tiraillent. Dans un même temps que des dizaines de questions me trottent dans la tête. Principalement face à l'incompréhension que cette convocation provoque en moi.

Depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, pas une seule fois le haut commandement, ou les rebelles n'ont cherché à me voir. Jusque-là, j'ai toujours soigneusement été éloigné de chaque réunion, si bien que j'ignore tout à fait ce qui peut s'y dire. Pourquoi cherche-t-on soudainement à m'y inclure ? Un débat fait rage depuis mon arrivée ici, en premier lieu parce qu'il manque une pièce maîtresse, depuis le début. Pour la présidente du district Treize, l'exfiltration des tributs de l'arène, il y a de cela un mois, s'est révélé être un franc succès. En revanche, pour les rebelles du Capitole, les opinions sont tout autres. Katniss, c'est bien elle, qu'ils espéraient sortir en priorité de l'arène, non moi. En seraient-ils finalement parvenus à un accord ? Ou bien est-ce lié à ce que deux hommes du réfectoire qualifiaient de "bombe". Ce silence me pèse et soudain je n'y tiens plus, je prends la parole.

-Pourquoi suis-je convoqué ?

Pas de réponse… Gale continue d'avancer, manifestant ostensiblement son désir de garder le silence.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui vient de se produire, ce qu'il a fait.

En employant ce "il ", j'ignore tout à fait de quoi et de qui je parle. Ou même encore ce qui vient de se passer et qui provoque un tel malaise au sein du Treize. Mais cela, Gale l'ignore. Il se fige sur place, puis se retourne, visiblement surpris que j'en sache autant. Ma remarque a obtenu l'effet escompté, le bluff est un allié de chaque instant.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Il ne cédera donc pas. Je n'obtiendrai rien de lui, il est déjà bien trop impliqué. Comme en témoigne ce bracelet transmetteur qu'il porte à son bras, symbole de son statut « privilégier ». Il a sauvé bon nombre d'habitants du Douze, lors de son bombardement. Ce qui lui vaut cette distinction toute particulière. La seule personne qui serait surement capable de m'éclairer, ne s'est plus montré. Ce qui se révèle préférable, je suis bien loin de ressentir le besoin d'aller trouver Haymitch, où qu'il soit d'ailleurs. On dit qu'il tente de s'acclimater au Treize et à son fonctionnement. Autrement dit, il lui faut se sevrer, se passer de sa consommation quotidienne d'alcool. Haymitch nous a trahis, Katniss et moi. Si j'ai bien un regret, c'est celui de lui avoir fait confiance. Qu'il demeure en cellule de dégrisement le plus longtemps possible, la compassion n'est plus le genre de sentiment qu'il m'inspire.

Alors que nous passons le seuil de la salle de réunions, je sens tous les regards rivés sur moi, pour autant je ne me laisse pas démonter. Gale s'éloigne, pour se faufiler un peu plus loin, au côté d'un homme à la stature imposante dont j'ignore le nom. Il me semble qu'il s'agit là de l'homme de confiance de la présidente Coin. Je les dévisage tour à tour, sans doute à la recherche d'un visage familier sur lequel me concentrer. La silhouette de Plutarch Heavensbee se distingue du reste du groupe, j'attends à présent que l'on m'exprime la raison de ma venue. Je me sens gagné par un sentiment étrange, de la gêne, une gêne sans nom, l'impression d'être une bête de foire au beau milieu d'une foule. Je me demande alors si l'on s'attend à ce que j'entame la conversation. Plutarch échange un bref regard avec Coin, puis il brise finalement le silence.

-Peeta, je suis ravie de te revoir sur tes deux jambes, mon garçon, dit-il, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge et je crois comprendre. Sans doute trouve-t-il cette remarque maladroite, à cause de ma prothèse. Cela ne m'a pourtant pas heurté. Il s'empresse de se reprendre.

-N'y allez pas par quatre chemins, Heavensbee, montrez-lui, tranche sèchement la présidente du Treize.

Une fois de plus, son regard s'arrête sur Coin. Nerveux, je me racle la gorge, et cet écho soudain semble les ramener à une certaine réalité. Car voilà que Plutarch esquisse un mouvement en direction d'une console sortie de nulle part. Il pose à présent les yeux sur moi, et je crois lire une certaine hésitation dans son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, celui-ci abaisse sa main droite, dans un même temps qu'il détourne le regard. J'en conclus qu'il s'apprête à me montrer quelque chose de potentiellement désagréable. Le large écran se tenant dans son dos, prend soudainement vie sans que je ne m'y attende. Apparaît le sceau du Capitole, je me vois désorienté, alors que les premières images défilent sous mes yeux, j'ouvre la bouche dans un rictus d'incompréhension. Casear Flickerman se glisse dans le champ de la caméra, son costume d'un bleu nuit scintillant se détache parfaitement du reste du plateau. Fidèle à lui-même, son engouement est en tout point égal, à celui dont il a toujours fait preuve par le passé. Il annonce alors une intervention spéciale du président Snow, mentionnant la présence à venir d'un invité de marque.

Le plan s'élargit finalement, jusqu'à ce que deux silhouettes soient désormais visibles. Immédiatement je suis figée sur place. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombent sur les épaules, soyeux, égalisés. Sa chevelure est débarrassée de ses mèches brûlées par le brouillard d'acide de l'arène. Sa peau parfaitement lisse, la moindre petite imperfection en a été effacée. Elle semble éclatante de santé, dans une robe d'un blanc immaculé. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y voir, la petite touche personnelle apportée par le président Snow, qui se tient à ses côtés en personne. Je ne rêve pas, ce sont bien les traits de Katniss qui se dessinent derrière cet écran. J'en reste muet. Ces yeux gris fixent la caméra avec insistance, je cherche à y déceler le moindre signe de détresse, mentale ou physique. Mes oreilles sifflent, mon sang bouillit dans mes tempes. Sans que je n'en prenne vraiment conscience, je me rapproche instinctivement de l'écran. Mon corps est traversé par une série de spasmes, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'en reprendre le contrôle et de stopper les tremblements.

-Peuple de Panem, je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu, lance Casear Flickerman dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Katniss est là, bien vivante, j'en ai la preuve formelle à présent. Je ne peux la quitter du regard. Mon cœur s'emballe, et je crois d'abord ressentir une certaine forme de joie, de la joie mêlée à une pointe de soulagement. Mais rapidement d'autres sentiments contradictoires prennent le pas sur cet emballement passager. Je frissonne, mes poings se serrent. L'effroi, la peur, la colère, je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Snow entonne un discours à la gloire de Panem. Katniss garde les yeux rivés au sol, tantôt elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête, comme si elle cherchait à montrer son approbation face à cet exposé. Il vante son système, ne manque pas d'évoquer le passé sanglant de Panem. En parfaite spectatrice de ce petit manège, Katniss soutient désormais le regard de l'auditoire. Sont alors diffusés des vues aériennes du District Douze, dévasté, se consumant encore par endroits, dans un nuage de fumée constant, son sol jonché de cadavres, comme un avertissement. Je retiens un haut-le-cœur. C'est la première fois que je suis témoin des dégâts. Katniss n'en semble pourtant pas affectée, un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage. En a-t-elle seulement été informée ?

Elle agit comme un automate, dans une mécanique bien huilée, en parfaite adéquation avec son voisin. On lui attribue finalement un temps de parole, mais ce n'est que pour venir appuyer les arguments déjà évoqués par le président Snow. La nécessité absolue de mettre un terme à ce conflit, qui nous mènera tous à notre perte etc… Furtivement, je crois la voir interroger Snow du regard, comme si elle le sondait, étudiait ses réactions. S'assure-t-elle d'avoir répondu à leurs attentes, craint-elle des représailles ? Cet échange n'a semblé duré qu'une fraction de seconde, si bien qu'il pourrait s'agir de ma propre imagination. Le sceau du Capitole vient sceller l'émission, et l'écran s'éteint presque aussitôt.

Je retiens mon souffle. Katniss est vivante, ce constat vient une nouvelle fois me frapper de plein fouet. Elle est bien vivante et paraît en bonne santé. Une partie de moi s'en réjouit, n'en espérait pas tant. Je devrais exploser de joie en cette heure, afficher un large sourire, m'enfuir dans le couloir, m'enfermer dans mon compartiment faisant fi du programme du jour. Au lieu de cela je tremble toujours, ma mâchoire se crispe, et je sens des gouttes de sueur perler tout le long de mon front. Un gémissement étranglé sort de ma bouche. L'horreur de la situation me tétanise. Oui Katniss est vivante. Mais elle est entre les mains du Capitole, de Snow, qui ne demandait que cela. Elle est abandonnée à un endroit pire que la mort. Je me sens défaillir, il me faut prendre appui sur la table rectangulaire, qui trône au beau milieu de la pièce. Je sens une main compatissante se poser sur mon épaule, et instinctivement je tressaute, je frémis d'horreur, ce contact me brûle. Alors seulement, je prends conscience que l'on m'observe. Plutarch se dégage prestement.

-Tu te sens bien, mon garçon ?

Je l'entends murmurer, je crois. Je n'en suis pas sûr, car déjà je m'éloigne à grandes enjambées. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans le Treize, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer sous toutes ces couches de terre. Je me fraye un chemin par la force de mes bras. Quelques vagues de mécontentement me parviennent encore alors que j'atteins enfin la porte. Ma vision se trouble, recouvert par un rideau pourpre, le décor autour de moi change du tout au tout. Il prend à présent les aspects d'un champ de ruines fumantes, cette fois ce n'est plus sous l'effet de la morphine.

-J'espère que le garçon sera en mesure de se reprendre, à présent que nous ne pouvons plus compter sur le geai moqueur, s'exclame Coin plus haut que les autres, afin de se faire entendre.

C'est là, la dernière chose que je perçois, avant de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans le couloir, ou plus exactement dans les décombres du district Douze, et de sombrer dans l'hystérie.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voilà le chapitre deux, qui est un peu plus long que le précédent. Et qui voit arriver de nombreux autres personnages, qui joueront un rôle fondamental pour la suite des événements. Les choses commencent à avancer vers du concret, Peeta semble se réveiller. J'en profite pour glisser un petit merci à Peetniss, pour son commentaire très gentil. Là-dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je me réveille dans le cadre familier et je pourrai dire presque rassurant de mon compartiment. Il me faut un instant avant d'émerger tout à fait, et d'être en mesure d'apercevoir distinctement chaque forme qui m'entoure. Aussitôt, je tente vainement de me relever, pour que la tête me tourne. Je retombe mollement sur mon oreiller, et je sens qu'une main m'accompagne dans ce mouvement. Je garde les yeux clos un instant, le temps que ces vertiges ne s'estompent. Madame Everdeen se trouve penchée au-dessus de moi, un air soucieux sur le visage. Je m'apprête alors à ouvrir la bouche, pour dire quelque chose, mais j'ignore tout à fait quoi. Cependant, elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, m'indiquant ainsi de garder le silence. Elle disparaît de mon champ de vision, j'entends alors le son d'un liquide qui se déverse, puis soudain elle réapparaît à mon chevet. Adroitement, elle m'aide à me redresser, plus lentement cette fois, puis elle me tend un vers d'eau, que je vide à petites gorgées.

Elle a les traits tirés, le teint pâle, des cernes marquent son visage, j'en connais la raison. Néanmoins je m'interdis d'y penser pour le moment, ou même de prononcer mentalement son nom, craignant d'être de nouveau gagné par une crise de tremblements. Madame Everdeen me verse un autre verre, et cette fois elle dépose également un cachet au creux de ma main. Je la regarde avec hésitation, mais elle me rassure sur sa provenance d'une légère tape sur l'épaule. Je l'avale donc machinalement, c'est presque devenu comme une habitude, tous ces médicaments. Je me sens glisser sous les draps, et je la vois ajuter la couverture au niveau de mes épaules. Elle me borde exactement comme on le ferait pour un petit enfant. Je la fixe avec insistance, tandis qu'elle fuit obstinément mon regard. Et je sais pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose en elle de Katniss, et je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à elle. De revoir son visage penché au-dessus de moi dans la caverne, lors de nos premiers jeux. Alors il me semble qu'elle pleure. C'est un échange silencieux, il n'y a pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre.

Petit à petit, je sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil. Madame Everdeen se redresse, et je l'entends murmurer un « merci » à peine audible. Puis je m'assoupis.

* * *

Pendant près de deux jours, je suis demeuré alité, à demi conscient, perdu entre songe et réalité. Assommé par les sédatifs, ce repos administré médicalement s'est révélé en réalité bien plus usant qu'il n'y paraîtrait. Cependant, ce délai écoulé, on a semblé considérer que j'étais de nouveau apte à me passer de calmants. Je n'y trouve rien à redire, à présent que je bénéficie à nouveau de tous mes moyens. Personne n'a trouvé bon de revenir sur l'incident du Centre de Commandement, ou n'a soufflé mot de l'intervention de Katniss dans un des spots du Capitole, pas directement en tout cas. Puis trois autres journées se sont écoulées, pour chacune d'elles j'ai été convoqué au Centre de Commandement. Et systématiquement, j'ai délibérément omis de me m'y rendre. En effet, il n'y a rien de plus facile que d'ignorer cette partie de mon emploi du temps.

-Peeta, tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Je te trouve bien pâle, tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, déclare soudain Delly, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je retrouve là sa bienveillance naturelle. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle a pu traverser dernièrement, elle ne manque jamais de s'inquiéter pour autrui. J'esquisse un faible sourire, attrapant ma cuillère, avant de la plonger au beau milieu de mes flocons d'avoine.

-Ça te va comme ça ?

-C'est bien mieux, m'assure-t-elle.

Delly reporte un instant son attention sur son propre déjeuner, puis je la vois reposer sa fourchette avec une lenteur infinie. Sa main vient nerveusement se placer autour de son verre, qui tournoie à présent entre ses doigts. Finalement, elle relève les yeux vers moi, pour se détourner tout aussi rapidement.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien.

-D'accord.

Je m'apprête à mordre dans mon morceau de pain, quand Delly reprend finalement la parole.

-Katniss… Tu l'as vu, me dit-elle sans détour.

-Comme tout le monde ici, on dirait…

Certes, personne n'a eu l'audace de l'évoquer en face de moi. Le réfectoire semble cependant être le lieu de prédilection, pour tout ce qui a trait au cancanage. Je vois, j'entends, et ce qui passe pas mes oreilles est bien loin d'être plaisant. J'ignore si l'intégralité du district Treize a accès à des postes de télévision, ou même s'ils ont tous été informé par ce que certains considèrent comme « le passage à l'ennemi » de Katniss. Tout du moins, les nouvelles vont vites. Car ce matin, ils sont plus d'un à médire à son sujet, « Traitre », « Menteuse », « Opportuniste, « Ennemi », rien ne lui est épargné.

Je fournis un effort surhumain pour garder mon calme, et Delly vient couvrir ma main de la sienne, pour achever de m'apaiser. J'aimerais prendre sa défense, leur rétorquer quelque chose, mais je sais pertinemment que cela n'amènera rien de bon. S'il est atteint par ses accusations, Gale n'en laisse rien paraître. Il déjeune auprès de sa famille, comme tous les jours. Sa petite sœur Posy amène bien souvent une certaine gaieté à la petite tablée. Et il m'arrive parfois de la regarder avec un faible sourire. Les Everdeen occupent l'autre extrémité de la table. Sa mère souvent absente, Primrose se glisse entre les frères Hawthorne. À sa façon, Gale continue de veiller sur la famille de Katniss.

-Peeta ?

-Hum ?

-À quoi tu penses ? me demande Delly.

-À rien, dis-je.

Delly n'est pas dupe, elle me connaît bien assez pour être capable de discerner le vrai du faux avec moi. Je dois être aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert pour elle. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et il me semble bien qu'elle me défie à présent du regard. Je capitule.

-Je pense à tout ça, au Capitole, à Katniss, aux rebelles, à ce spot. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… J'ai vu le Douze, Delly. Il n'en reste plus rien.

-Je sais.

Je regrette presque aussitôt d'avoir abordé le sujet avec elle. Elle tâche de ne pas se montrer affectée par cette piqure de rappel, mais les larmes qui jaillissent du coin de ses yeux, la trahissent. Elle qui a perdu ses parents lors du bombardement par le Capitole, je ne pouvais pas trouver pire chose à dire. Elle et moi, ne trouvons plus rien à ajouter. Le repas semble désormais condamné à s'achever dans le silence, le martèlement des cuillères contre nos bols, en bruit de fond. Mais Delly reprend :

-Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais trouver quelque chose pour t'occuper, te changer les idées, un truc à toi… J'ai justement pensé à quelque chose. Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être tenter de donner un coup de main en cuisine, lance-t-elle avec empressement. Ça te rappellera la boulangerie.

-Bien sûr ! dis-je, tâchant de me montrer le plus enthousiaste possible.

J'avale une nouvelle cuiller de purée de navet, quand j'aperçois la fillette de cinq ans en train de loucher sur mon morceau de pain. Discrètement et dans un sourire complice, je tente alors de le lui faire parvenir, passant le bras sous son banc. Elle l'attrape timidement, puis se retourne à une vitesse impressionnante. Hazelle me gratifie d'un autre sourire en guise de remerciement, et l'échange s'achève ici. Je passe le restant de la journée dans un entre-deux. Je suis Delly dans le dédale de couloirs qui nous mène à nos différentes tâches. Je fais un acte de présence. Réussir à me concentrer devient un véritable luxe, et lorsque j'y parviens, je perds alors toute notion du temps. Le plus souvent, je me trouve ailleurs, il me semble qu'à chaque minute qui passe, je m'éloigne un peu plus. Et dans ces moments-là, je cherche désespérément un moyen de me raccrocher à la réalité, de peur d'être confronté à de nouvelles visions cauchemardesques. C'est ici une lutte de chaque instant.

Quand vient 18 heures, le temps attribué à la réflexion, je m'en retourne dans mon compartiment, après avoir laissé Delly devant sa porte. Assis sur ma couchette, je ramène mes jambes à moi, installant ma tête sur mes genoux, et j'attends. Bon nombre de questions me trottent dans la tête, davantage depuis l'apparition de Katniss. Des questions sur lesquelles j'ai jusque-là refusé de me pencher, craignant d'ouvrir la porte à d'obscures pensées. Les intentions des rebelles m'échappent à présent. Quel était l'intérêt de me dévoiler ce spot du capitole ? Ils en avaient visiblement déjà tiré leurs conclusions, Coin la première. Il y a peu de temps, Heavensbee plaidait encore en la faveur du geai moqueur. Cherchait-il un moyen de mettre la main sur Katniss, malgré sa capture ? Si oui, sa performance au côté du président Snow, aura surement mis un terme à ce projet. Me revient en mémoire la dernière phrase prononcée par la présidente du Treize : _« J'espère que le garçon sera en mesure de se reprendre, à présent que nous ne pouvons plus compter sur le geai moqueur. »_

D'une main, j'empoigne un pan de mon drap, tandis que je raffermis ma prise. En seraient-ils venus à se mettre d'accord ? J'en frémis d'horreur. Katniss ne leur étant plus d'aucune utilité, pourraient-ils vraiment envisager de l'abandonner à son sort ? Ils ne cherchent qu'à servir leur cause, par tous les moyens. La rébellion passe avant tout. Elle ne représente surement qu'une simple perte à leurs yeux. Je me crispe davantage. À présent que le geai moqueur est hors-jeu, je comprends que c'est sur moi qu'ils vont jeter leur dévolu. Mes doigts se glissent entre mes boucles blondes, et je cesse de bouger, je retiens ma respiration, comme si j'attendais qu'une idée germe soudain dans mon esprit. Katniss est seule, aux mains du Capitole, de Snow. Et j'ignore quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

* * *

Le matin suivant, je décide que me présenter au cours d'histoire nucléaire, n'est pas une nécessité. Quand bien même je trouverais la motivation nécessaire pour m'y rendre, je n'en retiendrai strictement rien. J'ai bien conscience que cette fâcheuse tendance que je prends de ne plus respecter mon emploi du temps, ne sera pas au goût de certains. Mais même cela ne suffit pas à m'en dissuader. Puis il s'avère que j'ai une visite à rendre. J'ai fait sa connaissance durant ma convalescence à l'hôpital du Treize. Bien sûr le visage d'Annie, l'amie de Finnick, ne m'était pas inconnu. Je garde encore quelques souvenirs de l'édition des Hunger Games, à laquelle elle a participé. Que nous avions visionné, Katniss et moi, lors de notre préparation assidue pour l'Expiation. Annie Cresta, que beaucoup avait qualifié de folle, et pour laquelle Mags s'était portée volontaire, afin de se rendre dans l'arène à sa place.

À mon arrivée, je la trouve pelotonnée tout contre sa couverture, ses yeux vert d'eau scrutent l'invisible. Elle ne relève pas ma présence, cependant que je prends place sur une chaise vacante. Quelques autres malades ou blessés partagent également cette chambre, quand cela devient nécessaire. Les lits ne sont séparés que par de simples rideaux suspendus au plafond. Moi-même je m'y trouvais encore il y a peu, moi et…

-Mais regardez qui vient nous rendre visite, Joli Cœur en personne !

Les tentures se replient d'un coup sec, elles dévoilent une Johanna Mason, reposant de tout son poids sur ses genoux, la ficelle du rideau entre les mains. Elle me sourit très largement, puis elle se met alors à glousser. Et son rire cristallin emplit la pièce, à tel point qu'Annie en ressent le besoin de se couvrir les oreilles.

-Alors quoi, pas de bonjour ?

Elle me scrute, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas la force de répondre à ses provocations aujourd'hui. Dans un soupir las, je reporte toute mon attention sur Annie, ce qui semble la frustrer davantage.

-Bonjour, Peeta ! Oh, moi aussi je vais très bien, je te remercie. C'est fou ce que l'on s'amuse ici. La bouffe est bonne à s'en taper le cul par terre, si on aime la gerbe de chat ! Il n'y a pas que ça à se mettre sous la dent. L'infirmier du matin a un vrai petit cul, tu devrais voir ça…

Je sais très bien qu'elle peut continuer longtemps, très longtemps comme ça. C'est son passe-temps favori. De l'un de ses jeux qu'elle s'est inventé de façon à moins s'ennuyer, en cassant les pieds de ceux qui l'entourent à la place. Si Johanna se trouve mécontente, alors il faut que ce soit le cas d'absolument tout le monde.

-Bonjour Johanna, je vais très bien merci. Et toi ? Je lui demande, avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Je viens de te le dire, boucle d'or. Je vais bien ! C'est de l'ironie, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, avec ta tête de chien battu?

Pour simple réponse, je bascule la tête en direction d'Annie. Même si elle ne le manifeste pas, je sais qu'elle a conscience de son environnement, du lieu dans lequel elle se trouve, de cette chambre d'hôpital, ou encore de moi. Sa présence ici, Annie la doit aux rebelles, qui l'ont mise en sureté suite à l'explosion de l'arène, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le district Quatre. Était-ce à la demande de Finnick, ou bien s'agissait-il de leur propre initiative, je l'ignore.

-Ah, je vois. Tu es encore pris d'un élan de culpabilité. Finnick qui t'a sauvé, n'est pas là pour s'occuper d'elle, relève Johanna. Alors tu prends sur toi de veiller sur Annie. Honnêtement, je trouve ça complètement stupide. Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable.

Johanna se laisse tomber sur sa couchette, sa tête s'enfonçant dans son oreiller.

-C'était pour notre cher geai moqueur, pas pour toi. Alors ne te bille pas pour ça.

Je la regarde sans rien dire. À vrai dire, j'ignore tout à fait ce qui me pousse à venir ici. Les médecins prétendent qu'elle a besoin d'être stimulée, aussi je me suis mis en tête de l'aider. Mes motivations sont multiples. Est-ce parce que je me sens redevable auprès de Finnick, qui m'a sauvé la vie, et qui n'est pas là pour veiller sur elle? Comme semble le croire Johanna. Je n'exclus pas cette possibilité. Mais peut-être est-ce davantage parce qu'il me semble que quelque part, je suis en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle traverse, tout comme elle sait ce que j'endure moi-même. Je sais qu'elle songe à Finnick, captif du capitole, probablement à toute heure du jour. Des milliers de questions se bousculent sûrement dans sa tête. Des interrogations qui demeurent sans réponse. Alors on essaye de deviner, on formule des hypothèses, on extrapole, on pèse le pour et le contre, jusqu'à en devenir fou. Je ne sais plus si je parle d'elle, ou de moi. Qu'importe au fond, car il s'agit certainement de la même chose, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

-Tout le monde se met en quatre pour le geai moqueur, pas vrai ? Même toi et moi… Et regarde où ça nous a mené. Ça n'a servi strictement à rien, puisque la princesse est restée au château, grommelle-t-elle.

Je perçois comme une pointe de jalousie dans ses paroles, mais Johanna ne s'en cache pas le moins du monde. La vie dans le Treize soulève beaucoup de difficultés pour elle, loin de son chez elle. Notre lot à tous, comme certains aiment le lui faire remarquer. Néanmoins, elle en paraît bien plus affectée que la plupart des gens. Johanna a passé un temps certain à l'hôpital, sérieusement secouée par le choc électrique consécutif à l'explosion du champ de force de l'arène. Ce qui lui vaut aujourd'hui quelques troubles de l'attention.

Pendant un temps, nous avons tous les trois partagé la même chambre. Jusqu'à ce que je sois jugé "opérationnel" pour sortir. Si bien qu'à présent nous sommes familiarisés les uns aux autres. Oui, familiarisés aux cris de douleur, aux pleurs, à tous les sons que chacun peut émettre… De sorte que Johanna serait capable de me reconnaître entre mille, à la seule entente de mes pas et inversement. De nous trois, j'étais surement le plus calme. Probablement parce que j'étais suffisamment drogué pour assommer un éléphant. Johanna ne restait jamais en place, elle gesticulait tant et plus, hurlait à tout va, de façon à manifester son mécontentement. Annie était celle qui pleurait, par intermittence. Mais elle faisait ce qu'aucun de nous n'était capable de faire.

Il lui arrive encore de pleurer, souvent même, dans ces moments-là j'essaye de lui rendre un peu de Finnick, par de piètres tentatives. Je lui raconte quelques anecdotes à propos de l'arène. Mais la plupart du temps, cela consiste à tenter de faire apparaître son visage sur une feuille de papier. Mon coup de crayon ne parvient cependant jamais à lui rendre justice. Pourtant, cela semble convenir à Annie, qui plaque alors le dessin tout près de son cœur. Il y en a eu des dizaines comme celui-ci, qui viennent s'ajouter à la pile qui trône sur sa table de chevet. Après quoi, à défaut de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet, elle me demande de lui parler de Katniss. Mais jusque-là, j'en ai été incapable.

-Alors, les rebelles ne t'ont toujours pas passé la laisse autour du cou? Je pensais que ce serait déjà fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Mais enfin, ça me paraît évident. Tu vas devoir jouer les bouche-trous, les remplaçants, dit-elle d'un air désinvolte. Katniss n'est pas là pour tenir le job. Ça devait inévitablement retomber sur toi.

Je ne trouve rien à dire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête que tu me tires. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'avais pas compris.

Si au contraire, j'ai bien saisi, depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Et c'était justement ça le problème.

-Bien sûr que si, mais…

-Mais quoi ?!

-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais, bon sang ? Extériorise un peu !

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sortir Katniss vivante de cette fichue arène. Je n'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver ici. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir le porte-parole de cette foutue rébellion ! Je devais mourir là-bas.

-Je vais te dire, tu voulais sacrifier ta peau pour ta dulcinée. Donner un sens à ta mort, qui de toute façon te semblait inévitable. Et malheureusement, ton plan a foiré. Tu te retrouves ici, à la place où elle aurait dû être. Et ça ne fait que renforcer ta putain de culpabilité.

Elle me fixe, de son regard perçant. Je n'ai pas même remarqué qu'elle venait de se redresser.

-On en est tous là, Peeta. Suffit de regarder son cousin, ce Gale. Il manque se pisser dessus à chaque fois qu'il entend son prénom ! remarque-t-elle, faisant claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

Mon absence de toutes réactions ne fait qu'accroitre son agacement.

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé particulièrement ingénieux. Lors de tes premiers jeux par exemple, lorsque tu t'es allié aux tributs de carrière, pour venir en aide à Katniss. Ou encore ton fameux bébé bombe… Je dois admettre que tu me déçois, Mellark.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? je lui demande.

-Tu parais affreusement résigné. Tu ne fais rien, sans rire, une vraie loque.

Johanna bondit soudain hors de son lit, marquant ainsi un temps de pause. Je la vois se glisser en direction de la porte, puis elle se retourne rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas en t'obstinant à fuir le Centre de Commandement, que les choses vont s'améliorer, ou que tu vas lui venir en aide. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Katniss est toujours vivante. Alors on peut dire que tu n'as pas encore tout à fait échoué.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quelque chose, mais elle me coupe dans mon élan.

-Sers-toi de ta tête. Tu en auras besoin, parce que, eux n'hésiteront pas à t'écraser pour parvenir à leurs fins.

* * *

Annie n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit aujourd'hui. Encore sous le coup de l'intervention de Johanna, je cherche à la convaincre d'avaler une cuillère supplémentaire de porridge, quand la télévision attire soudain notre attention. Après une pub sur un nouveau shampoing soi-disant capable d'accélérer la pousse des cheveux, débute une émission du Capitole, presque immédiatement interrompue. Annie tourne précipitamment la tête.

-Peeta, c'est toi, s'écrie-t-elle, ce qui me fait lever les yeux.

Instinctivement je m'accroche au dossier de ma chaise, sous le choc que provoque cette irruption soudaine. Je crois d'abord à une erreur de sa part, mais il n'en est rien. Je suis bien là, à vrai dire je suis partout, au réfectoire, au centre d'entraînement, à l'hôpital en train de soutenir des malades, tout cela dans le Treize, etc… Je me rends alors compte que l'on m'a filmé à mon insu. Et qu'ils se sont servi de toutes ces séquences afin de monter un spot pour la rébellion. Je fronce les sourcils, cela résonne comme une intrusion, une violation de mon espace privé. Annie me fixe sans comprendre, tandis que je bondis hors de ma chaise, proprement indigné. Ils tâchent de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, le tribut survivant investi auprès de tous, aussi bien que dans la rébellion. On m'utilise comme l'exemple d'un modèle à suivre. « Peeta Mellark, le vainqueur investi » C'est là le slogan que je peux lire, une fois que le petit film prend fin.

Annie restée sur son lit, je me précipite hors de la pièce. Ma tête vient pourtant buter contre une masse imposante, me stoppant dans mon élan. Une forte poigne m'agrippe par l'épaule, alors que je manque m'écraser au sol. Sonné, je m'aperçois que je viens d'être percuté de plein fouet par l'homme de confiance de Coin.

* * *

Boggs, c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme. Il marche au-devant de moi, tellement vite, que je peine à suivre son rythme avec ma jambe artificielle. Ma main droite masse vigoureusement mon épaule gauche encore endolorie, à tel point que sous toutes ces couches de vêtements, je jurerai presque que la trace de sa main y est encore visible. Ce geste semble attirer son attention, car il prend la peine de se retourner, affichant un air soucieux.

-Pas trop mal l'épaule ? s'enquiert-il.

-J'en ai vu d'autres, je réponds.

Là-dessus, il me cède un léger sourire. Il doit constater le fait que je sois légèrement essoufflé, car je crois le voir ralentir le pas. Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas dans son attention de me blesser, et encore le mot me paraît disproportionné pour un léger engourdissement. Il semblerait que l'on veuille me voir au Centre de Commandement. Ce qui tombe à point nommé, de mon côté j'ai également quelques mots à leur dire. On m'y emmène sous bonne escorte. On s'attendait peut-être à ce que j'oppose une certaine résistance, ou que sais-je encore.

À mon arrivée, je suis surpris par la petitesse du groupe qui m'attend, l'effectif s'est très largement réduit depuis mon dernier passage. Je reconnais immédiatement Plutarch, ainsi que la présidente du Treize, Gale est également de la partie, ce qui me rend perplexe. Une quatrième personne se tient de dos, dissimulé derrière ceux qui me font face. La porte se ferme derrière moi, et j'ai alors l'impression de faire face à un peloton d'exécution.

-Peeta, me salue Plutarch. Tu sembles t'être remis depuis ton malaise. Tu nous en vois tous grandement rassurés.

Une certaine sincérité émane de lui, cependant pour une raison qui m'échappe, je peine à le croire. Je me sens sur la défensive, il me faut un instant pour mettre le doigt dessus, mais je crois que j'y suis, je suis méfiant. Et comment ne pas l'être, après tout ça ? Il ne mentionne cependant pas mes absences à répétition. Je me contente d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, non pas en guise de réponse, mais pour lui signifier que j'attends des explications. Il échange un regard avec sa voisine, qui me porte à présent toute son attention.

-Soldat Mellark…

Je tressaute à l'emploi de ce terme, dont elle use pour me désigner.

-Nous aimerions solliciter votre aide pour notre cause. Le fait est que la rébellion a besoin de son porte-étendard. Vos qualités d'orateur, nous laissent à penser que vous seriez la personne idéale pour tenir ce rôle de la plus haute importance…

Elle attache une attention toute particulière au choix de chacune de ses paroles, un discours murement réfléchit, je le perçois à son intonation, à la façon qu'elle a de mouvoir ses lèvres. Je le lis dans son regard.

-Vous avez ce don de vous attirer la sympathie d'autrui. Vous avez su amadouer le public à de multiples reprises, le faire adhérer à chacune de vos paroles. Vous auriez le pouvoir de soulever des foules entières, de les mener où bon vous semble. En outre, vous pourriez conduire le peuple de Panem à sa délivrance, que le triomphe du Capitole et du président Snow s'achève enfin.

Elle se trompe sur mon compte, c'est là le premier constat qui me vient à l'esprit. C'est l'instinct de survie qui m'a guidé tout au long de ses deux dernières années, lui-même qui m'a permis de savoir quoi faire et quoi dire au moment propice. Séduire le public, obtenir sa bienveillance, était une nécessité absolue pour survivre, d'où l'utilité des sponsors. Je dois ma survie à Katniss, et tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai entrepris pour la protéger à mon tour. Le garçon qu'elle me décrit là, m'est parfaitement inconnu. Ces efforts sont vains, ses louanges ont sur moi l'effet inverse, que celui escompté. Je ne veux pas entendre davantage.

-Il me semble pourtant que ma décision vous importe peu, si je me réfère au spot que vous avez réalisé à mon insu. Vous n'avez pas attendu d'obtenir mon accord, avant de m'inclure dans vos plans, je rétorque.

Je me sens gagner par la colère. Je fais face à une poignée d'opportunistes. Je le sais, tout comme dans l'arène, je ne serai qu'une simple pièce sur leur échiquier, je le suis même déjà. Un vulgaire pion dont on use jusqu'à ce qu'il se révèle inutile, après quoi on le jette, on l'abandonne. C'est le sort qu'ils ont réservé à Katniss. Leurs intentions sont peut-être bien plus louables que celles du Capitole, mais le revers de la médaille reste le même. Je ne fais pas confiance à Plutarch, ni aux rebelles, ni à Coin, là est le problème. À cet instant je me sens pris au piège. Le Capitole se sert de Katniss, tout comme la rébellion compte bien m'utiliser.

Katniss… Ai-je vraiment souhaité sa mort à moment donné, ce pour lui éviter les tortures qu'on lui inflige ? Ne serait-ce pas là ce que Snow voudrait que je désire pour elle. J'étais pourtant prêt à me sacrifier dans l'arène, uniquement pour qu'elle survive. En quoi mes objectifs sont-ils aujourd'hui différents de ce qu'ils étaient alors? En rien… En ce qui me concerne, rien à n'a changé. Je compte toujours faire le nécessaire pour la garder en vie.

Je m'arrête à présent sur Plutarch.

-Vous souhaitiez pourtant que Katniss soit votre porte-parole. Elle est le geai moqueur, celle qui incarne la rébellion, pas moi. C'est bien elle qui l'a instigué sans le savoir. Vous souhaitiez la sauver en priorité de l'arène, vous me l'avez dit vous-même après mon réveil. À présent qu'elle vous semble inatteignable, vous-vous empressez de frapper à une autre porte. Vous l'abandonnez…

Furibond, je me tourne vers Gale.

-Et toi ! Comment peux-tu les laisser faire ça ?

Gale détourne le regard, il fuit la confrontation, ou la réalité, je ne sais pas. Son poing se serre, mais je ne suis plus en mesure de distinguer son visage, sous cet angle. Je suis peut-être injuste, mais pour l'heure, ce n'est plus ma principale préoccupation.

-De toute façon, votre plan est voué à l'échec. Car sans Katniss, sans la personne qui a inspiré ce soulèvement, vous n'arriverez à rien.

-Le gamin a raison.

Tous les regards obliquent dans sa direction, celui qui jusque-là se tapissait dans l'ombre, apparaît aux yeux de tous. Haymitch se tient à présent au centre de l'attention. J'ai le souffle court, les mains moites, la vue de son visage éveille en moi un ressentiment jusque-là enfoui. Sa double trahison me revient en pleine figure. Il doit s'en douter, car il évite volontairement de croiser mon regard.

-Katniss est le geai moqueur, répète-t-il. Si elle demeure entre les mains du Capitole, cela va nous porter préjudice tôt ou tard. Katniss incarne pour beaucoup le visage même de cette rébellion. Bon nombre de gens se plieront à son jugement. Elle appelle à un cessez-le-feu, certes. Mais son soutien envers le Capitole, paraît sans équivoque. Ce n'est peut-être pas de son plein gré. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont.

-Qu'insinuez-vous par là ? l'interroge la présidente. Ce ne sont que des spéculations.

-Qu'il est indispensable de mettre la main sur Katniss Everdeen. Dans le cas contraire, je crains que la grande majorité du peuple de Panem, ne se range du côté du Capitole. Et je pense que vu sous ce jour, le gamin ne verra plus aucune objection à coopérer.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

_Ce chapitre marque donc l'arrivée de Johanna, Annie, ainsi que Haymitch dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas encore bien clair, mais Katniss et Finnick sont donc retenus par le Capitole. J'ai pensé qu'inverser totalement la tendance, rendrait les choses plus intéressantes. Annie et Peeta vont certainement beaucoup interagir ensemble prochainement. J'espère avoir été fidèle au caractère de Johanna, qui reste plutôt directe et crue, elle cache ainsi sa part de vulnérabilité. Elle a donc mis un coup de pied au derrière de Peeta, de façon à le pousser à se bouger et à prendre les choses en mains. Sa profonde jalousie envers Katniss, devrait davantage ressortir dans les chapitres à venir et Peeta détaillera son cas de façon plus approfondie dans le prochain. Prochain chapitre qui verra venir les premières excursions en dehors du Treize._

_J'attribuerai l'accès de colère de Peeta à la fin du chapitre, à toute la tension qu'il a accumulé jusque-là. Le très gentil Peeta ne ressort pas vraiment actuellement. C'est plutôt un Peeta entreprenant et excédé. Tout comme celui qui est aller vider toutes les bouteilles d'Haymitch et a sommé son mentor Katniss de s'entraîner pour l'édition Expiation, dans le Tome 2. C'est davantage cette facette-là de Peeta, qui va ressortir pour le moment._

_Pour ce qui est de Katniss, elle ne va pas intervenir directement (façon de parler), mais cela viendra. D'autant que tout est lié au geai moqueur. Il va juste falloir un peu de patience avant de la voir en chair et en os. J'ai actuellement deux alternatives possibles pour son cas, il va donc falloir que je me décide. XD  
_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Voilà le chapitre trois, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier Ethylen, Peetniss et Shadow Spark 3110, pour leur commentaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ma voisine de droite prend un malin plaisir à s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Remuant les jambes de façon suggestive, Johanna Mason semble décidément avoir la bougeotte aujourd'hui. Du bout des doigts, un homme pianote sur la surface métallique de la table rectangulaire qui s'étend face à nous, dans un geste nerveux. Passablement agacée par ce martèlement constant, elle finit par lui saisir fermement le poignet, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Un premier avertissement devant lequel il décide de déposer les armes, sans broncher. Johanna, dont la présence dans cette pièce représente un progrès considérable. Elle se tourne vers moi, la bouche étirée de telle façon qu'elle me révèle une rangée de dents blanches.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être devenu la chose de la présidente du Treize ? me demande-t-elle. Est-ce que tu ressens toute cette pression qui repose sur tes épaules

D'un geste théâtral, Johanna claque des mains, comme si elle tentait d'attraper une mouche tout à fait fictive. Dans son esprit, cet insecte doit être moi, ce qui n'a rien de réconfortant. Je prends tout juste conscience de ce dans quoi je viens de m'enrôler. Pourtant, je me suis bel et bien engagé à prendre part à leur rébellion, rien que cela représente en soi une énormité. Ce que Johanna ne manque pas de me rappeler.

-Aller, Peeta… Respire… Respire, ou bien tu vas éclater !

Cette fois, Johanna écarte très largement les bras, mimant ainsi une explosion. Et que son poignet aille accidentellement s'abattre sur la tête de son voisin, lui est parfaitement égal. Je tente de l'excuser, d'un geste de la main. Mais celui-ci me regarde d'un air mauvais, si bien que j'y renonce.

-Je ne suis pas sa chose, dis-je.

Même si en vérité, cela en a tout l'air. L'autorité qu'elle est à présent en droit d'exercer sur moi, me tient pieds et poings liés. Le moindre faux pas de ma part, est passible de me coûter très cher. Si Plutarch a rapidement offert son assentiment suite à la requête de Haymitch. Coin s'est en revanche montrée bien plus difficile à convaincre. Il lui fallait impérativement obtenir satisfaction. Ce qui m'a valu quelques sacrifices. Dorénavant, Coin a donc son mot à dire sur tout ce qui me concerne, de près ou de loin. Je me demande si dans cette même situation, Katniss se serait trouvée plus habile au jeu de la négociation.

Johanna me toise d'un air peu convaincu, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

-Si tu le dis, mais en tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Car honnêtement, qui le voudrait ? Coin entend tout cela comme un jeu de dominant à dominé. À chaque seconde, c'est une nouvelle partie qui se joue entre elle et moi. Savoir lequel de nous deux gagnera le plus de terrain, semble particulièrement l'amuser. J'ignore ses motivations, la rébellion je suppose. Quant à moi, il n'y a qu'une seule chose, Katniss. Ils se serviront de moi à présent. Mais d'une certaine façon, je les utilise à mon tour pour parvenir à mes propres fins. Et en ce qui me concerne, je ne compte pas la laisser gagner.

-Dis-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à monter à l'échafaud et à t'être passé la corde autour du cou, me dit-elle dans un sourire complice.

Je luis souris en retour. J'aurais probablement toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Après tout, Johanna a délibérément abattu la bobine de fil électrique sur le crâne de Katniss. Mais lui en vouloir pour quoi ? Pour sa participation au complot visant à faire sortir le geai moqueur de l'arène, sain et sauf ? En colère, je l'ai été au début peut-être. Mais cette hostilité ne pouvait persister. Elle a simplement cherché à la protéger, pour le compte de la rébellion, certes, mais tout de même. Et savoir que je peux compter sur elle, à quelque chose de profondément réconfortant.

-Voilà Plutarch, souffle-t-elle.

J'assiste aujourd'hui à ma troisième réunion dans le Centre de Commandement, en une semaine. Quand on pense qu'un mois entier est passé sans que je ne vienne mettre le pied ici, il s'agit d'un véritable record. À présent que Plutarch et Coin en sont arrivés à un accord, les projets de propagande gagnent en vitesse. Trois vainqueurs des Hunger Games entre leurs mains, quatre si l'on compte Beetee, ils ont là matière à exploiter. Johanna a eu vite fait d'accepter, soupesant le pour et le contre. Entre passer ses journées cloîtrée dans une chambre d'hôpital, et réciter des discours pour le compte de la rébellion, le choix paraissait évident. Bien que deux semaines auparavant, elle aurait surement fait preuve de davantage de réticence.

C'est à ce moment précis que les médecins ont décidé de réduire les doses de morphine lui étant administrées, de façon à ce qu'elle finisse par s'en passer définitivement. Certainement trop dépendante de la morphine, celle-ci est apparemment devenue indispensable à son existence. Si bien qu'en décrocher se révèle compliqué. On peut également y voir l'une des possibles conséquences des Hunger Games sur nous. Annie souhaitait y prendre part également. D'une certaine façon, elle songe peut-être que c'est un moyen de venir en aide à Finnick, au moins indirectement.

La pièce se remplit rapidement, ils sont plusieurs à se joindre à nous. Plutarch, une dénommée Fulvia, Coin, Boggs, Haymitch, Gale, ainsi qu'une poignée de rebelles et quelques autres personnes dont j'ignore le nom et la fonction. Ils nous sont rapidement présentés, Cressida, une réalisatrice au crâne rasé et tatoué, ainsi que Messala, qui se trouve être son assistant à l'allure atypique. J'apprends que c'est lui qui a réalisé le montage du spot, ayant été accompli sans que j'en aie connaissance. Celui-ci a paraît-il rencontré un franc succès. Boggs a employé le terme de « briefing ». Cette réunion a pour seul but de planifier la campagne de propagande à venir. Autrement dit, ils cherchent à se mettre d'accord quant à la meilleure façon de procéder.

-Bien, avant de commencer, je crois qu'il est bon de vous annoncer que le garçon a officiellement accepté de prendre part à la rébellion, déclare Haymitch. Comme vous le savez, un premier spot a déjà été réalisé. Et on m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait eu son petit effet. Certains d'entre vous se trouveront enchantés par cette nouvelle, d'autres peut-être pas. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, que cela n'a plus lieu d'être. Pendant trop longtemps vous avez laissé vos opinions personnelles interférer dans cette rébellion. Quelques-uns d'entre vous souhaitaient voir Katniss, à la place que tient actuellement Peeta. D'autres lui préféraient ce jeune homme.

Haymitch s'attarde un instant sur la présidente du Treize.

-Je ne vous mentirai pas. Il aurait été préférable pour nous tous, que ce soit Katniss Everdeen que l'on sorte de l'arène. Mais il est grand temps de tourner la page et de se remettre de cet échec. Alma Coin s'est engagé à entreprendre absolument tout ce qui sera possible pour récupérer le geai moqueur. Mais là n'est pas la question, aujourd'hui. Le fait est que nous ne pouvons pas attendre davantage. Voilà pourquoi je vous demanderai de bien vouloir cesser de prendre position pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Ceci est dorénavant hors de propos. Je pense que vous serez d'accord pour le dire ?

Le silence, voilà ce que Haymitch reçoit pour seule réponse. Il semble pourtant s'en contenter.

-Parfait, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Heavensbee !

Plutarch se lève prestement, ses doigts caressant la couverture de cuir noir d'un grand cahier.

-Tout avait été planifié en fonction du geai moqueur, nous révèle-t-il. Absolument tout et ce jusqu'à sa "garde-robe", réalisée par Cinna, nous n'avions pas prévu que mademoiselle Everdeen nous échapperait. Aujourd'hui, il nous faut pourtant nous accommoder de la situation. Mais, nous avons avec nous ce jeune homme, qui plus d'une fois nous a démontré ses talents d'orateur. Peeta n'est en aucun cas négligeable, il a beaucoup à nous apporter. De même que les deux autres vainqueurs des Hunger Games ici présents, Johanna Mason et Annie Cresta. Tous trois vont participer à notre campagne de propagande contre le Capitole. Comme vient de vous le faire comprendre Haymitch, il en sera ainsi et pas autrement.

La plupart des rebelles centrent à présent leur attention sur nous, les trois vainqueurs assis côte à côte. J'essaye vainement de me concentrer sur le discours de Plutarch, de façon à ne pas les laisser me déstabiliser. Mais je sens leur regard inquisiteur posé sur moi. Johanna semble elle-même, étrangement calme. Haymitch étudie un instant l'assemblée, puis reprend :

-Avez-vous des questions ?

Contre toute attente, Alma Coin lance la première.

-J'entends bien qu'il est préférable pour la rébellion de soustraire Katniss Everdeen, au Capitole. Mais à présent qu'elle a manifesté une certaine allégeance envers le président Snow. Je crains qu'aux yeux des rebelles, miss Everdeen ait perdu toute crédibilité. Admettons, si vous parvenez, enfin je dis bien "si jamais" vous parvenez à mettre la main sur le geai moqueur. Comment comptez-vous inverser la tendance, lui rendre une certaine fiabilité le moment venue ?

Haymitch ramène sa main droite à hauteur de son visage, nous tournant momentanément le dos. Je jurerai avoir vu son visage virer au rouge écarlate et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi. Que cherche-t-elle à accomplir en semant ainsi le doute et la discorde ? Que veut-elle démontrer ? Coin joue double jeu, nous pensions en être arrivé à un accord. Il semble pourtant que cela ne soit pas tout à fait le cas, en ce qui la concerne. Haymitch ne se laisse pourtant pas démonter.

-Nous dirons qu'elle y était obligée, que Katniss n'avait d'autres choix que de se plier aux volontés du Capitole. Ce qui impliquait son soutient totale.

-Et s'ils ne vous croient pas ?

-Mais enfin, Katniss n'a eu de cesse de défier le Capitole depuis ses premiers jeux. Cette version me semblerait tout à fait plausible. Si j'étais un simple citoyen de Panem, je pourrais tout à fait y croire. Tout le monde sait de quoi le président Snow est capable.

La présidente du Treize fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais n'ajoute rien.

-Et pour Peeta, que comptez-vous faire ? Je veux dire, Katniss était prétendument enceinte de leur enfant. Comment allez-vous intégrer ça ? Cela ne va-t-il pas poser de problèmes que "les deux amants maudits" soient dans des camps opposés, demande Gale, sans même m'adresser un regard.

Je comprends alors où il veut en venir. Indirectement, il leur demande s'ils comptent continuer la comédie des amants maudits du District Douze. Une mise en scène qui lui a toujours fortement déplu.

-Il est important de conserver les apparences. Le Capitole n'a pour le moment rien mentionné au sujet de cette "grossesse". Aussi, tant qu'ils n'aborderont pas le sujet, nous en ferons tout autant de notre côté. Quant au reste, je pense qu'il suffit de faire confiance à la spontanéité de ce garçon. Peeta gèrera la chose comme il l'entendra, il n'y aura rien de plus sincère, lui répond Haymitch. N'est-ce pas Peeta, nous pouvons compter sur toi ? Enfin tes qualités d'orateur !

Ça n'a duré qu'un bref instant, Hamitch a posé les yeux sur moi pour la première fois depuis l'Expiation. C'était à moi seul qu'il s'adressait. _« Gamin, tu dois faire ce que tu as toujours fait »_ me soufflait-il. Et pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru retrouvé en lui la figure de mon ancien mentor. Et je pense qu'une part de moi a apprécié. Quand l'autre me criait de prendre garde.

* * *

Mes bottes me scient les jambes tant elles sont serrées. Cressida s'applique à ajuster le col de mon uniforme d'un gris foncé, et je lève le menton de façon à lui faciliter la tâche. Dans cet accoutrement, je pourrai sans problème me fondre dans le décor, sous ce ciel nuageux, foulant la terre brûlée, avec ces émanations nauséabondes. Le district Douze s'étend sous nos pieds, ou du moins ce qui en reste. C'est là que l'on a décidé de m'envoyer, pour un premier tournage, afin de réaliser un spot "hommage" au District Douze. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mon aspect physique serait autant sujet à controverse dans le Treize. Pourtant, Plutarch et Fulvia ont débattu des heures durant afin de trouver la tenue idéale pour cette journée de tournage. La perte de Katniss ne faisait définitivement pas partie de leur plan, Heavensbee n'a pas menti. Tout avait minutieusement été préparé à l'avance pour elle, de même que son costume de geai moqueur, dessinée de la main de Cinna lui-même. Toute une série de croquis précieusement conservés dans un grand cahier de cuir noir, que j'ai tout juste eu le temps d'effleurer. Me voilà finalement qui campe dans la peau d'un soldat de la rébellion, affublé de l'uniforme en règle. Plutarch a voulu jouer la carte de la simplicité et me rendre accessible à tous, je soupçonne cependant Haymitch de lui avoir soufflé l'idée. Oublié le statut de vainqueur, ou de tribut, je ne suis plus qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, un simple soldat.

Sous la direction de Cressida, nous progressons sur l'ancien chemin jonché de cadavres. Même si nous le souhaitions, il nous serait impossible d'échapper à cette vision d'horreur, les morts éparpillés un peu partout, calcinés, attaqués par les charognards. On entend un craquellement sous les semelles de nos chaussures, personne n'est assez stupide pour croire qu'il s'agit de simples brindilles. Des os, des os qui se brisent sous nos pieds. Nous avons tout d'abord tenté de les éviter, mais il y en avait tellement… Nous couvrons nos bouches de nos mains, à la fois pour échapper aux exhalaisons répugnantes, aussi bien que pour dissimuler nos émotions. Gale ouvre la marche, il s'efforce d'avancer, tête baissée, les épaules rentrées et le dos courbé. Il ne cherche pas à se soustraire à cette vue cauchemardesque, au contraire il semble s'y confronter. Comme s'il gravait chaque image dans son esprit, de façon à y puiser du courage, ou de la force. Je ne distingue plus vraiment de différence entre les deux. Alors je décide d'en faire autant, j'affronte la mort en face, voilà déjà deux ans qu'elle fait partie de ma vie, si bien que je crois parfois ne plus en avoir peur.

Derrière moi, un dénommé Pollux garde sa caméra braquée sur nous. Le prétendu cousin de Katniss Everdeen, et son supposé fiancer, ou mari de retour au pays, on ne pouvait pas trouver plus percutant, dramatique, dérisoire… je ne sais plus. Bien entendu nous allons jouer la carte de l'émotion! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'en ai été surpris. Peut-être ai-je cru le temps d'un instant que dans le Treize, je serai enfin dispensé de toute cette comédie. Ce n'était que pure naïveté. Que s'est-il passé pour Katniss, lorsque l'on a découvert qu'elle ne portait pas mon enfant. Oh bien sûr, je savais parfaitement que Snow n'y croirait pas une seule seconde, bien trop perspicace pour cela. Quel châtiment lui aura-t-on infligé pour la punir de ce mensonge de mon invention ? Je sens l'étau de la culpabilité se resserrer un peu plus sur ma poitrine. Cressida se tient au côté de son assistant, tantôt elle nous indique de relever la tête, ou bien de regarder dans telle direction, qu'il y ait un peu de mise en scène. Un second caméraman, Castor le frère de Pollux, filme le paysage qui nous entoure. Plus en arrière, Boggs se trouve au bout de la file, armée d'une mitraillette, dont il effleure la crosse du bout des doigts.

Puis tout le monde s'arrête, réalisateurs et caméramans prennent un instant pour fixer les derniers détails. Enfin le verdict tombe, nous commencerons donc par ma moi. D'une tape sur l'épaule Cressida me pousse à avancer, mes pieds butes soudain sur des pavés, je comprends alors que je ne suis plus très loin. Nous dépassons ce qui reste de la rue marchande. Je sens la main de Cressida quitter mon dos, les bruits de pas s'estompent derrière moi. Et quand je relève la tête, parmi les décombres je crois reconnaître le four délabré de la boulangerie de mes parents. Mes pas s'arrêtent à leur tour. Instinctivement je m'accroupis, reposant de tout mon poids sur mes chevilles, puis je ferme les yeux. Et je reprends dans ma tête :

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai dix-sept ans. J'ai grandi dans le district Douze. Il n'y a plus de district Douze. Le Capitole l'a bombardé. Il a tué mes parents.»

Je bascule d'avant en arrière, de mes poings serrés j'exerce une pression sur mes yeux clos, tâchant ainsi de garder le contact avec la réalité. J'ouvre la bouche et je respire à grand peine. Mes idées ne sont déjà plus claires, mon esprit s'embrouille, et je me sens faiblir. Soudain, j'oublie la raison de ma venue, je ne sais plus pourquoi je fais cela, le monde autour de moi semble se resserrer à vue d'œil, et j'étouffe. Alors je recommence.

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai participé à l'édition Expiation. On m'en a sauvé. Le Capitole détient Katniss. Elle est une traitresse. Mais elle est vivante. Je dois la garder en vie. »

Le tournage… Je me redresse d'un bond, je vacille légèrement mais quelqu'un me retient. Gale me toise une fraction de seconde, avant de me lâcher l'épaule, puis il se tourne en direction du groupe.

-Je pense que ça ira, vous pouvez y aller, Cressida, déclare-t-il, reprenant sa place au côté de Boggs.

-Tu peux continuer, Peeta ? s'enquiert-elle.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, nous reprenons le travail. Nous filmons encore quelques séquences aux abords de la boulangerie (du moins ce qui en reste). J'effectue quelques pas entre les décombres, dont je déterre un morceau de l'enseigne calciné, puis je le remets à sa place. J'ignore quelle peut bien être l'utilité de cette marche silencieuse, mais Cressida en semble satisfaite. Je me dis que c'est tout ce qui compte. Vient le tour de Gale.

On le place également dans un cadre qui lui était autrefois familier. Au milieu des ruines de la maison dans laquelle il a grandi, Gale se lance dans un "question réponse" avec Cressida. Après l'avoir interrogé sur sa vie dans le Douze, elle se décide finalement à aborder les sujets sensibles, à commencer par sa flagellation. À bonne distance de cet échange, le reste du groupe observe en silence. Cressida tourne autour du pot, tâte le terrain, elle y fait référence sans vraiment l'évoquer. De façon à savoir si elle peut se le permettre ou non. Puis elle finit par citer le nom de Katniss. La réaction de Gale ne se fait pas attendre. Ses poings se ferment et son expression change du tout au tout. Alors Cressida ne s'attarde pas davantage, la réponse était claire, hors de question pour lui d'en parler.

-Et le jour du bombardement, que s'est-il passé ?

Gale se lance dans le récit détaillé de cette journée. Étape par étape, il nous relate les faits, les premières explosions, la course folle en direction de la forêt au milieu des habitants affolés. Il décrit l'atmosphère, les sons, les cris, l'odeur de brûlé, les cendres qui vous collent à la peau et qui s'insinuent partout.

-Te serait-il possible de reproduire le chemin que tu as suivi ce jour-là ? demande Cressida.

-Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

Gale se trouve déjà loin devant, la réalisatrice sur les talons, tandis que Messala s'assure que les caméras tournent toujours. Il semblerait bien qu'ils soient partis pour répéter ce fameux trajet. Je décide de saisir l'occasion.

-J'aimerais m'absenter un instant.

J'ai parfaitement conscience des difficultés que cela soulève pour eux. Mais pour l'heure, je ressens un besoin presque vital de m'isoler.

-Cela faisait partie de l'accord, dis-je.

L'accord, ou plutôt le contrat que j'ai passé avec Plutarch Heavensbee et Coin et qui comprenait quelques conditions. Dont celle de m'attribuer une part de notre temps dans le douze, afin que j'aille y errer à ma guise, sans contrainte et sans toute une équipe de tournage derrière moi. J'ignore pourquoi j'en éprouve le besoin. Peut-être pour mieux me rendre compte des choses, pour prendre conscience une bonne fois pour tout que le District Douze n'est plus qu'un tas de poussière. Tirer un trait sur ma vie d'avant, sur ma famille et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Comme une étape de mon deuil par laquelle je devrai obligatoirement passer, un jour ou l'autre. Il me faut également passer par le Village des Vainqueurs. Car s'il y a bien un moyen d'apporter un peu de réconfort aux Everdeen, c'est bien en allant y jeter un œil.

Boggs me dévisage un instant, puis je le vois porter sa main à son oreillette. Quelque part, à l'abri de l'un des dix hovercrafts flottant au-dessus de nos têtes, Plutarch doit certainement offrir son assentiment. Car l'homme de confiance de Coin me donne une tape sur l'épaule, me signifiant ainsi que je suis libre. De toute façon, même seul, je demeure sous surveillance. Nous-nous séparons à la lisière du bois, je sens le regard de Boggs s'attarder sur moi, comme s'il hésitait à me laisser errer sans une escorte à mes côtés. Pourtant personne ne cherche à me rattraper et je pars librement dans la direction opposée. Peut-être a-t-il compris que j'avais besoin d'être seul.

Je finis par fouler le sol du village des Vainqueurs, intact car épargné par les bombes. Les maisons s'alignent devant moi, je les dépasse une à une, celle d'Haymitch, puis de katniss. À trois bâtisses de là, je retrouve « mon chez moi », qui ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Le temps semble s'y être arrêté. Les meubles recouverts de poussière, je me prends à éternuer plus d'une fois. Je pars en quête d'objets auxquelles se rattachent des souvenirs, ou qui ont une quelconque valeur sentimentale. « _Mais que valent les souvenirs à présent que tous ceux qui en ont fait partie, sont morts, ou presque tous… »_ M'a déclaré un rescapé du Douze. À ce compte-là, autant ne rien prendre, ou alors tout emporter. À l'étage, les placards sont pleins à craquer des créations de Portia. Lorsque j'ai demandé à Plutarch ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, il n'a pas été en mesure de me répondre. Son silence en disait long. Morte, ou vive, torturée par le Capitole… Rester devient trop difficile, alors je décide de quitter les lieux.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je m'attarde encore un instant devant la fenêtre de mon ancienne chambre. D'ici, on dirait presque que rien n'a changé. Les maisons se suivent jusqu'au large portail qui indique l'entrée du village des vainqueurs. Une vue que l'on qualifierait de parfaite. Tout est en ordre, aucun corps, pas la moindre planche calcinée. Tout cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon malaise. Je me détourne de la fenêtre. Et mes yeux s'attardent sur la table de nuit. Où là, bien en évidence, reposant sur l'un des parachutes argentés de l'arène, se trouve la perle.

_La perle de Katniss. _

Je penche instinctivement la main, mais mon bras s'immobilise. Ma stupeur prend le pas sur tout le reste et je demeure interdit, incapable de bouger. Après un instant pourtant, mes doigts se referment autour du parachute. Mon poing serre aussi fort que possible, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien réelle et que je ne me trouve pas au beau milieu de l'une de mes hallucinations. Alors je n'y tiens plus, je dévale les escaliers, faisant claquer la porter derrière moi. La perle que j'avais offerte à Katniss sur la plage, lors de l'Expiation. Celle-là même que je l'avais vu plier dans l'un des parachutes, utilisés pour nous faire parvenir les cadeaux des sponsors. Cette perle qu'elle gardait sur elle, quand le champ de force de l'arène a explosé et qu'on lui a à présent dérobé. Depuis combien de temps se trouve-t-elle ici ? On l'a déposé à mon attention, placé bien en évidence. De telle façon que je ne pouvais pas la manquer.

La perle de Katniss, ou un message m'étant adressé personnellement, un avertissement… Snow ne sait que trop bien comment me rappeler à quel point je suis impuissant. Au combien lui peut l'être. Et que lui possède quelque chose de capable de me détruire.

_« Continuez sur cette voie, monsieur Mellark. Prenez donc part à cette rébellion. Mais attendez-vous à en subir les conséquences. »_

Je ne veux plus qu'une chose, m'en aller d'ici et tout de suite. Je m'apprête à lever un bras au ciel. Mais un mouvement attire mon attention. Là, il passe la tête entre deux brins d'herbe, remuant la queue. Je reconnais Buttercup.

* * *

Un unique compartiment me sépare des Everdeen, je le réalise seulement maintenant. Je me trouve devant la porte 307, à environ dix mètres de la 309. Je rechignais à l'idée de passer par le biais Plutarch, persuadé qu'il irait en tirer ses propres conclusions. Une personne en particulier saurait assurément où les trouver. Aussi me suis-je tourné vers Gale. Voyant que le sac que je gardais sous le bras remuait tant et plus, il m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur. Et quand une tête a soudain jailli hors de la sacoche pour feuler à tout va, son visage s'est soudain illuminé. « Pour Prim… » A-t-il constaté. Et sans m'en demander davantage, il m'a indiqué le numéro de leur compartiment.

Anxieux, je tape à la porte, un simple coup, car déjà ma main se dérobe et retombe mollement, ma gorge se noue. La bête s'impatiente, ses pattes se faufilent vers l'extérieur, puis il me plante délibérément ses griffes. La hanse dans une main, je prends soin de l'éloigner de moi, pour nous éviter à tous deux d'éventuels dommages collatéraux. Des bruits de pas me parviennent, la porte s'entrebâille légèrement, une main apparaît, puis une tête se glisse dans l'embrasure, Madame Everdeen. Les traits de son visage semblent s'adoucir dès lors qu'elle m'aperçoit. Son air soucieux laisse la place à un faible mais sincère sourire.

-Madame Everdeen, je la salue.

-Peeta, mais entre mon garçon !

La porte s'ouvre totalement, tandis qu'elle m'invite à en passer le seuil. La pièce est en tout point semblable à celle que j'occupe moi-même, excepté le lit supplémentaire. Une commode se tient au fond de cet espace restreint, une autre porte semble donner accès aux toilettes. J'entends un léger claquement derrière moi, et comme je reste là, figer sur place comme un parfait imbécile, elle m'attrape le bras pour me guider. Et je me retrouve assis sur une chaise. J'aperçois Primrose qui me gratifie d'un large sourire.

-Nous attendions ta visite depuis un moment, me dit-elle.

Elle se tient assise sur sa couchette, sa mère vient prendre place à ses côtés sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Elles me sourient encore, et j'y réponds. Peu à peu, la gêne que je ressentais jusqu'alors, semble fondre comme neige au soleil. Face à tant de bienveillance et de sincérité, je prends conscience de ma bêtise. Un mois que je repousse cette confrontation. Je ne me sentais pas capable de leur rendre visite, ou plus exactement je ne pensais pas le mériter. Elles, pourtant, semblent m'attendre depuis tout ce temps. Je réalise que rien n'a changé. Qu'elles ne me tiennent pas pour responsable de ce qu'il est advenu de Katniss. Toutefois, je sais combien son absence les pèse, les use chaque jour un peu plus.

-J'étais plutôt occupé dernièrement, je lui réponds.

Prim acquiesce d'un signe de tête, alors je continue sur ma lancée.

-En fait, j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui semblait rencontrer quelques difficultés pour te retrouver. Alors j'ai pris la liberté de l'amener jusqu'à toi.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'accroupis sur le carrelage, déposant mon sac à terre, j'en soulève le dessus. Deux yeux luisants scrutent le monde extérieur, une patte apparaît. Buttercup a tout juste le temps de s'extraire de ma sacoche, avant qu'une Prim au bord des larmes ne se jette à son cou. Elle le serre contre elle, le chat ronronne bruyamment, heureux de retrouver sa maîtresse. Je les observe un instant, puis j'enfouis mes mains dans mon sac. Je tends le reste de son contenu à Madame Everdeen qui l'attrape à deux mains. Enveloppé dans la veste du père Katniss, elle découvre le livre des plantes, pour lequel j'avais réalisé quelques esquisses, ainsi qu'une photo de mariage. Elle la plaque contre son cœur. Je souris, puis je plie ma sacoche, l'attrapant d'une main. Je m'apprête à partir quand on me retient.

-Peeta, attends !

Prim se retourne alors vers sa mère.

-Maman…

Je les vois échanger un regard, puis Primrose hoche de la tête. Elle se relève, libérant ainsi Buttercup de sa prise. Madame Everdeen dépose le livre et la photo à côté d'elle, puis elle tend le blouson à sa fille. Laquelle m'attrape le poignet et referme mes doigts sur le tissu.

- Prends-le s'il te plaît, Peeta.

Je passe du blouson à Prim, puis de Prim au blouson.

-Non, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Non il est pour toi. Maman et moi pensons que c'est toi qui dois l'avoir.

-J'insiste, Peeta, ajoute Madame Everdeen.

-Gardes-le avec toi. Et puis quand Katniss reviendra, tu n'auras qu'à le lui restituer.

Je ne peux qu'accepter.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

_Ce chapitre était problématique. Disons que j'avais prévu d'y ajouter quelques autres scènes. Mais le contenu se serait alors révélé trop long. Si bien que j'ai renoncé à les intégrer. Donc si certains se demandent pourquoi il n'y a pas encore eu de confrontation directe entre Haymitch et Peeta, ce qui me paraît indispensable. C'est que c'est à venir. Il devait également se passer certaines choses avec Coin, mais là-dessus je n'en dirai pas plus. Hormis que j'ai prévu de la faire davantage participer à l'intrigue. Seuls ses intérêts vont compter, ce qui ne la change pas vraiment de la trame originale._

_Si certains points semblent ne pas avoir été traités dans ce chapitre, c'est qu'ils le seront dans le cinqquième. Car le quatrième est à mettre de côté, disons qu'il est un peu à part._

_Quant aux deux objets qui sont à présent en la possession de Peeta, à savoir la perle de Katniss, et la veste de son père. Je vous conseillerai de les garder en mémoire. Car même si cela ne sera pas le cas tout de suite. Ils vont tous les deux avoir un rôle à jouer dans quelque temps. Même si la perle a d'ores et déjà fait usage d'avertissement._


End file.
